Hereos in my Head : The Unfortunate Complications of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Reborn should know better to hit an already Dame boy in the head. In a case of not quite brain damage, it results in a not quite multiple personality disorder. When Tsuna wakes up, he's sharing his skull with Uzumaki Naruto and Harry Potter, a Jinchuuriki and Master of Death respectively. Xover with Naruto. Written in 100 word drabbles. Full summary on first chapter. M for language
1. Blow to the Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**_Summary: Reborn should know better to hit an already Dame boy in the head. In a case of not quite brain damage, it results in a not quite multiple personality disorder. When Tsuna wakes up, he's sharing his skull with Uzumaki Naruto and Harry Potter, a Jinchuuriki and Master of Death respectively. With an abundance of magic, chakra, and a sardonic Kurama as a guardian spirit, Sawada Tsunayoshi's life will never be the same._**

It had been the morning after Dr. Shamal had saved Tsuna's life. Routine, this was all routine. But somehow it had turned terribly wrong. Reborn still wasn't sure what to call the predicament in front of him. Nothing, in his admitted long life had prepared him for this.

As his eyes rested upon Sawada Tsunayoshi, he took in the whisker marks, and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. As the fallen Tsuna opened his eyes, recovering from the blow to the head, his irises were a shocking cerulean blue.

"Where am I, 'ttebayo..."

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

A.N. Please review! I'm doing this as a early start for JulNo (julys writing competition) I hope to get to 25k words by the end of july. Perhaps more.


	2. I'm gonna be Hokage!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

'_HIIEEEE! W-what's going on?!' _Tsuna cried mentally, his actions outside his control.

'_Hmmm, a good question,' _a mellow but calm voice responded.

'_Kurama, what the hell happened?' _a loud and excited voice said.

'_**Got me kit, last I remember was the Juubi firing a bijuu ball at us.' **_This last voice reverberated with unsuppressed power.

'_Well, before anything else, why don't we do some introductions?' _the mellow voice suggested.

'_GOOD IDEA!' _The excited voice chirped. '_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage, dattebayo!' _

'_H-hokage..?' _Tsuna asked nervously. '_W-what..?'_

_A.N. Another chapter down. Poor Tsuna, is so confused! Please review!_


	3. DEMONS?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

_'The Hokage is the leader of Hidden Village in the Leaf!' _The peppy voice exclaimed.

_'I have never heard of such a place,' _the mellow voice mused.

_'M-me either..!' _Tsuna admitted.

_**'Well on with introductions,' **_the powerful voice said commandingly. _**'I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, foolish mortals.'**_

_'Don't get your tails in such a twist furball!' _Naruto griped. _'Kurama is a good friend of mine, and we are partners!'_

_'Kyuubi, eh? Nine tails..a Kitsune?' _the mellow voice deducted.

_'HIIEEE! I have a demon in my head?!' _Tsuna screeched. _'Are you guys all demons?!'_

Outwardly, Tsuna turned bone pale.

_**A.N. Another chapter down, and one more introduction.**_


	4. Dame Dobe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

_'Don't be ridiculous!' _the slightly annoyed and no longer mellow voice told Tsuna. _'Potter Harry, immortal wizard at your service!'_

There was a sense of a great beam of a grin being flashed at them.

_'Sugoi! A real wizard! I'm a shinobi, but chakra probably isn't as cool as magic!' _Naruto announced excitedly.

_'And who is the young man we seem to be inhabiting?' _Harry coaxed.

_'I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi...and I'm not really good at anything..' _Tsuna muttered disparagingly.

_'That doesn't mean anything!' _Naruto insisted. _'I was the dead last in my class, and now I'm a super strong shinobi, dattebayo!'_

_**A.N. Naruto will always reassure.**_


	5. Is there such a thing as a Kagekage?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

'_**Most of that is due to me, kit,'**_ Kurama said in an amused tone.

The beginning of an argument was quickly stopped by Harry.

'_As fun as it is listening to you, shouldn't we figure out what to do next?' _Harry commented mildly.

'_Oh! I know!' _Naruto quickly commandeered use of the body and put his hands in a cross shape.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he called out, confidence brimming in his posture in Tsuna's body.

Reborn jumped back, startled, and drew his gun, pointing it at the thick smoke cloud which Tsuna's body was in warily.

_**A.N. I basically consider all my readers and reviewers friends, so I love it when people review because I start talking to them happily. Its not all about input, its about starting a line of communication with my new friends. Please review!**_


	6. Henshin Yo!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **_

Reborn stared in startled silence as the smoke drifted away to reveal... four Tsuna's?!

In a hemisphere they stood, one next to the other. One had whiskers, and red eyes, and the next had whiskers and blue eyes. The following one had a lightning bolt scar, and green eyes, and the last had the normal brown eyes and both whiskers and scar.

The last one was staring in fright at the other three.

"HENGE!" the first two called out. In a puff of smoke, a fox and blonde teenager was revealed.

The third morphed slowly into a black-haired, green-eyed adult.

_**A.N. Well, there is another! Come on, I know you are reading.. why won't you talk to me? I'm lonely. ;-;**_


	7. The Smoke Clears!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

The first one to move was the blonde, who threw his hands over his head and stretched.

"Ahh, it was fricken cramped in there!" he exclaimed. The fox snorted. **"Like you're one to talk."**

Reborn didn't know where to point his gun. All three of the strangers screamed 'Deadly'.

His gun swung at the black-haired man who drew a weapon, no, stick, from nowhere, and as he waved it, Tsuna's school uniform turned into what would have been more appropriate on a fantasy novel hunter.

"Where did you come from?" Reborn snapped. "And what do you want with my student?"

_A.N. Reborn is a tad overwhelmed. XD Puts his confidence off!_

_Okay for all my friends who have been watching my story, sorry I've been gone. I had an anime convention which I was prepping for and next to no time to finish my stuff. Thanks for your patience!_


	8. Questions? Next! Answers!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

The blond looked confused and upset, and the fox, quietly contemplative.

"I don't know!" he cried out. "I was in the middle of a fight when I got sucked here!"

The black-haired man on the other hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.

Slipping them on his eyes, he tapped the side, and a set of symbols Reborn didn't understand flashed across the lenses in a scroll of information as his eyes scanned the set of them.

A wry smile tugged at the blacked-haired man's face. "Ah," he said, in understanding.

_A.N. Well, another chapter. XD I have no idea where this is going to go~_


End file.
